


Old Dog New Tricks

by miigraine



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - They stopped the apocalypse, Five gets turned into a dog, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, My First Work in This Fandom, Number Five | The Boy-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miigraine/pseuds/miigraine
Summary: Five gets turned into a dog. Chaos ensues.





	Old Dog New Tricks

Five slowly opened his eyes, immediately slamming them shut at the sudden influx of light, giving a quiet grunt of pain at the throbbing in his head.

_ What the hell?  _ He thought weakly, gritting his teeth at the intense soreness that seemed to envelope his entire being, the sensation annoyingly familiar to the pains he would get after a particularly intense training session. Did he overuse his powers? Blinking slowly, Five tried to recall exactly what had happened the prior day, but everything melded together into a swirling blur of colors and sounds and  _ pain.  _

Five attempted to gain his bearings, and saw he was sat in his bed, oddly enough. Usually when he woke, he would find himself on the floor of his room or with his face pressed against his desk, as he generally preferred to stay awake as long as physically possible, running only on coffee and spite. It was unusual to wake on his own, rather than pulled from his slumber in a cold sweat from a nightmare of some sort, however today continued to defy everything he was accustomed to.

He finally managed to push himself into a sitting position and opened his eyes, blinking blearily and trying to ignore the tremendous headache that had begun to worsen at his waking. Looking around, he noticed that he seemed to be.. Shorter? 

Five glanced down at himself, searching for some sort of injury or blood that would confirm his suspicion of some sort of head injury. His eyes widened when, instead of seeing his usual Umbrella Academy uniform, he saw the dark fur of some sort of  _ mutt _ .

Five threw himself off the bed, stomach lurching at the sudden movement, and he scrambled to gather himself into the unfamiliar, four-legged posture of an animal. 

“What the  _ fuck, _ ” he growled, and quite literally, the only sound that came from his long muzzle was a deep snarl. 

Staggering down the halls and pushing his way into the bathroom, Five hopped onto the toilet seat to get a look into the mirror. 

Staring back at him was a  _ dog. A dog. _

_ “What the fuck?”  _ He repeated, watching his mirror image open it’s slobbering mouth and bark in time with his words.

His stomach curled. What happened? Why the ever-loving  _ fuck  _ was he a dog? Five squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force forward the memories of last night, and was rewarded only with the sudden throb of pain that struck his head. 

Five barked out obscenities and curses, jumping from the toilet and landing unsteadily on his furred legs. His nails clicked on the tile as he made his way down the halls and into the kitchen. If he wanted to get out of this damn dog body, he needed to know what the hell happened to turn him into this  _ mutt. _

A quick glance at a hung wall clock proved it to be 12:10, and the sunlight leaking through the blinds told him the rest of the Hargreeves would probably be awake by now. 

Five suddenly stopped, clicking nails pausing as he did. Would he still be able to use his powers, even confined to this lesser vessel? 

He knew he was obviously not in any shape to jump, but his throbbing headache was irrelevant to the matter at hand. Five pulled at the fold of spacetime, feeling the familiar sensation of reality bending to his whim, if a little slower than usual. He released his grip on the warp, feeling himself blink from the hallway into the kitchen, and his vision blackened around the edges. 

His legs trembled with the instant drain to his power reserves, and he leaned against the wall and attempted to catch his breath and force the darkness encroaching on his vision back. He heard his ragged breathing come in fast pants, cursing himself and forcing himself to breath slowly. In, out. In, out.

After a minute of his soft breathing being the only sound he could hear, his vision became marginally less fuzzy and his legs were no longer in danger of buckling beneath him. With a grunt, he pushed off the wall and trudged towards the pantry for some form of food that he could reach. 

Five leaned forward and snagged the loaf of bread, gripping the bag with his teeth and trying with little success to open the bag.  _ Fuck,  _ he thought. Patience drawing thin and stomach growling loudly in his ears, he decided to simply rip the bag open with his teeth.

He had only eaten two slices of the bread when he heard footsteps sound from behind him. Whirling around, Five bared his teeth in a snarl and growled. He heard a gasp and saw none other than Klaus, who nearly jumped from his skin at the sight.

“Hey, hey, what the hell? Why is there a dog in the kitchen eating our bread?” He said incredulously, eyes comically wide as they darted from where Five was currently snarling to the bread. 

Five heard a confused, “ _ What?”  _ from the living room, and saw Diego stick his head around the corner, eyebrows raising at Klaus. 

Klaus pointed frantically at Five, who dropped the snarl and resorted to a quiet growl and sending them both a glare.

“He’s- He’s eating our bread!” Klaus cried in distress, flailing his arms in an attempt to  _ shoo  _ Five away.

“ _ It’s me, you idiot!”  _ He barked, ears flat against his skull.

Diego walked into the kitchen, twirling a knife in his hand as he glanced down at Five, who simply levelled him with as much of a scowl he could manage. 

“Why is there a dog in our kitchen, Klaus?” He asked slowly, like he was speaking to a child. 

“What, you think  _ I  _ did this?”

“Oh, I don’t know, yes?” Diego said with an unamused frown.

Klaus scoffed in mock offense, putting a hand on his chest with a dramatic flourish. 

“I would never!”

Allison’s voice carried through the halls, colored with annoyance. 

“What are you two bickering about?”

Diego turned, and with equal annoyance, replied. “Klaus put a dog in the kitchen.”

Klaus spluttered indignantly. “Did  _ not! _ ” 

Five resisted the urge to slam his head against the wall. Was every person in this house an idiot? He growled out another curse, making Klaus jump and take a step away from him. Good.

Allison walked into the kitchen, face twisting when she met eyes with Five. 

“Klaus, what the hell.”

“I didn’t do it!” He said.

Diego flipped the knife in his hand and pointed it at Klaus. “Get the damn dog out of here, Klaus.”

With a muttered indignancy, Klaus threw his hands in the air defeatedly. 

“Fine!” He said, reaching for an oven mitt as Diego and Allison glared at him.

Five growled a warning. “ _ Do. Not. _ ”

Klaus flinched at the sound, but stuck his arms out and reached to grab him. 

Five took a step backwards, ears flat and teeth bared in warning. 

Klaus suddenly jumped forward and yanked Five from his feet, lifting him as far away from his body as possible.

Five wriggled in Klaus’ oven mitted grasp, trying to reach around and snap at Klaus’ arms. When he realized he couldn’t reach him, he pulled the folds of space time and warped with a spark of blue light, landing on his feet on the table.

Klaus, Diego, and Allison all stared, wide eyed, at where Five had jumped.

  
  


“Five?”

  
  


“ _ Finally,”  _ Five barked.


End file.
